


Slap, Slap, Kiss, Kiss

by Rinkafic



Series: Spandex Stories! [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect Darcy, Clint has to play along with his "girlfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap, Slap, Kiss, Kiss

Clint was in deep dogshit. His cover was blown; there was no way he was getting across the plaza to the train without them spotting him. He leaned back against the ticket machine and took a few deep breaths. He was surrounded; they were closing in on him. He should have never come in alone on this; he should have waited for Tasha to be free. The next time Coulson made that suggestion, he was taking it. If there was a next time, he had to live through this. 

“You lying, cheating, sonofabitch! Making a run for it?” He realized a second before the slap came that he was the intended recipient. “You bastard! How could you do this to me!?!” His teeth rattled from the force of the slap.

He rubbed his cheek, blinked and then took the opening she was giving him. Loudly, he replied in a coaxing, cajoling tone, “Honey, baby, sweetie. You’re my one and only, come on, you know that!” He reached for her and she jerked out of his grip, storming off in the direction of the train platform.

Spinning back, she yelled, “I want a divorce!” And she slapped him again.

“Awww, baby, don’t be like that!” He followed in her wake, jogging to keep up with her furious steps, her boot heels clicking on the cement, leading him towards the train, towards safety. God bless her. He might live through today after all. He rubbed at his heated cheek. She’d gotten him good. He smirked.

She ran up the stairs and stalked off down the platform. Clint glanced around, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them, other than a few smirks and quick glances as people ignored the domestic dispute. “Baby, you’re misunderstanding the whole thing, it was a business meeting!” He called at her back. 

Her long dark curls bounced as she spun around and crossed her arms. “A meeting?”

“A lawyer, from my office, that’s all.” He sidled up to her, running his hands along her arms, cupping her elbows. She pulled back and away, raising her hand to smack him again. He caught her wrist and drew it down gently. “It didn’t mean anything. She’s nothing but work to me, baby doll. You’re my everything.” 

She pulled her hand away. There was relief in her eyes as the train whistle blew. She'd timed her entrance perfectly. Tasha's protege was coming along very nicely, indeed. “Why didn’t you call home?”

“I did, I left you a voicemail.”

She pulled out her cell phone and pretended to scroll through it. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh. Oh baby, I’m sorry!” She threw her arms around his neck and rained kisses over his cheek, still warm from the slaps she’d delivered.

People began to crowd the platform as the train pulled in. Clint wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her, and stepped into the train as soon as the doors opened, carrying her with him. He pressed her back against the closed door on the far side of the train and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her, holding her close. He kept kissing her, even after the train started moving. 

When he finally raised his head and looked into her eyes, she looked as shaken as he felt. “Thanks Darcy,” he whispered raggedly. “I owe you.”

She smiled up at him with a dreamy expression. “You could keep kissing me, and I’d be willing to call us even.” 

He chuckled, looked around to be sure no one was sneaking up on them and then bent his head to do some serious kissing to make up the debt.

 

The End


End file.
